


You're not Dangerous

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get some time to talk after Civil War... and maybe do a little more than talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there
> 
> I really didn't want to put spoilers in the description/tags so sorry for the really vague summary
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading xx

“You’re not dangerous.” 

Bucky looked at him like he had suddenly turned purple. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He said, shaking his head. “Of course I’m dangerous, Steve. Jesus Christ I’ve spent seventy years killing people.” 

“Because they told you to.” Steve said, his voice straining as he desperately tried to seem calm about this. He shifted on the bed, feeling small where Bucky stood in front of him. “No one’s telling you to anymore, and you won’t on your own.”

“And how long until someone comes back with the override codes?” Bucky said harshly. “How long til we’re found and someone has control of my mind again? How long until I have to give up everything I’ve worked for!” Steve flinched at that as Bucky said it louder than he’d meant to.

Steve looked down, feeling selfish. He didn’t want Bucky to go back under. He’d only just got him back and now he was going back to sleep? They had so much to talk about, so much they needed to say. But Bucky had a point, and Steve couldn’t tell him to risk control over his own body.

“If-… If it makes you feel safe.” Steve whispered, looking down at his hands where they were fisted in his lap. They’d been given a double room with a knowing look from T’Challa. It felt too big now Steve knew he wouldn’t be sharing it with Bucky. “If it’s what you need to do, then I’ll help.” 

His voice broke a little on the last word, and out of his periphery he saw Bucky slump. The other man walked towards him, sitting on the bed next to him and wrapping his arm around Steve, pulling him into a hug that Steve leaned into gratefully. 

“I’ll miss you too.” Bucky whispered, replying to what Steve didn’t have to say. “It’s not forever, alright? Not like last time. It’s just until they can work out how to fix me.” 

“You’re not broken.” Steve mumbled into his shoulder. Bucky laughed, shaking his head. 

“All this time and you’re still seeing the best in me.” Bucky whispered, pulling back just enough that Steve could look at him. He gave him one small smile before leaning in for a soft, slow kiss. 

The tension drained out of Steve. They’d stolen kisses while travelling when the others weren’t looking, any time they could really, but this was the first time he could just relax into kissing Bucky the way he’d been waiting for. He forgot everything, just for a moment, just to focus on the press of Bucky’s lips against his own. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and Steve wrapped his arms over Bucky’s shoulders. 

“I’m going to do everything I can to help you get back.” He whispered. “I swear. I’m not gonna rest until we’ve found a way to get those codes out of you.” 

“Stevie,” Bucky said, sighing. “It’s not your job. You don’t know anything about stuff like this. What I need you to do is to take care of yourself. I want to wake up and find that for once in your life you weren’t putting your neck on the line for someone else. I want you to stay safe.” 

Steve bit his lip, his eyes flicking down for a moment. 

“They might need me out there.” He said softly. 

“You can’t go.” Bucky said. “After everything? We both know it’s stupid. They’ll arrest you. Then who’ll be here to kiss me better when I wake up.” He kissed Steve’s cheek gently. “Listen, I’m not going to do anything tonight. We only just got here and I’ll need to let them know what I want. So lets just enjoy a soft bed and a safe place, for once?” 

Steve offered him a half smile, taking a deep breath before nodding. 

“Alright Buck.” He said softly. “I just-… You’re here.” The words held so much meaning, all the time he’d been without Bucky whether he’d thought he was dead or knowing he was out there somewhere, and he saw in Bucky’s eyes that he understood all of it. 

“I’m here.” He confirmed quietly, stroking the side of Steve’s head. “We’re here together. And we got it pretty good right now. No bad guys, royal welcome, just us two.” He smirked, and Steve raised his eyebrows at what Bucky might have in mind. “Want to check out the fancy ass bathroom together? I don’t know about you but I smell like I’ve been on the run for a week.” 

Steve managed a laugh at that, smiling more genuinely as he nodded. The words sounded like something the old Bucky would say, but his voice was rougher and his eyes were older and there was a string of exhaustion behind everything he said. The old Bucky wasn’t here any more, but Bucky as he was now still joked and laughed and loved Steve, and what more could Steve ask for? He let Bucky take his hand, leading him away from the bed and towards the polished bathroom connected. 

“You might need to give me a hand getting out of all this.” Bucky said, gesturing to his stump of a metal arm, covered by a cloth cap but still exposed. 

“Sure,” Steve said, quickly moving forward to start helping Bucky undo his jacket. He stopped once it was open, looking into his eyes and smiling as he pushed it off his shoulders. “I’ve missed this.” He said quietly. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked quietly. “Me too.” He moved his one hand to attempt to unclip Steve’s suit. He struggled for a moment before managing one clip, huffing and shaking his head. “You’re gonna have to do the rest I’m afraid. It’s a two hand job.” 

“I’m sure I’ll cope.” Steve teased, unclipping the rest of his suit and sliding it down to his waist. He looked up, seeing Bucky scanning the muscles of his bare chest. Of course he’d seen him naked since the serum, they’d been together on missions for a long time and they’d taken every opportunity they got to explore Steve’s new body. This though, it felt different. They hadn’t seen each other in so long, they both must have changed. Bucky will have changed a whole load more but Steve was definitely not the same. 

He reached for Bucky’s tshirt, grabbing the hem and beginning to lift it off and over Bucky’s head. He was scarred, especially around the join of where his metal arm used to be, but none of that was what Steve was looking at. It was Bucky and he was here, they’d work out their scars together, they always had. 

Bucky smiled at him thankfully, beginning to open his own pants one handed as Steve pushed the rest of his combat gear off, his under clothes quickly following. He almost got his hand on his underwear but Bucky pushed him away, gripping the hem and pulling it down, letting them fall to the floor. 

“As much as I like the show.” Bucky teased. “I sort of want my hands- hand- on you.” Steve blushed as Bucky got his last piece of clothing off, quickly moving to return the favour and get Bucky to a similar state of undress. His hands rested on Bucky’s hips for a few seconds before he pulled away to turn the shower on, feeling the water beginning to run down his chest. He felt a hand on his lower back, shivering at the touch, turning to see heat in Bucky’s eyes. 

“Buck?” Steve asked quietly, turning to face him. Bucky kept his hand on Steve’s lower back, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close.

“You’re gorgeous Stevie.” He whispered, faces close enough that Steve could feel his breath as he spoke. “Always have been. Always will be.”

“You are too.” Steve whispered, interrupting Bucky before he could shrug it off. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, okay? And one of the kindest. And I love you.” 

Bucky took a moment to absorb that, his eyes going wide before softening as his hand gently squeezed Steve’s hip. 

“I love you too.” He whispered. “All this time and I still love you. And you still love me. After everything.” Steve went to open his mouth, defend Bucky from himself, but Bucky shook his head. “Couldn’t have expected anything less. You were always so stubborn, course you wouldn’t stop loving me.”

“Never.” Steve whispered. “I’ll never stop.”

“Good.” Bucky said, no matter how selfish he felt for keeping Steve tied to him like this, their hearts connected even though his own was so damaged. “Because I’ll never stop either.” He moved his hand to stroke Steve’s cheek before walking forward so Steve was forced back under the spray. He picked up the soap, rubbing it over Steve’s wet chest before putting it down so he could rub his pecks firmly with his hand. 

Steve got the idea pretty quickly, picking up the soap and beginning to wash Bucky, moving them so he could get under the shower too and being careful of his broken metal arm. They’d have to get someone to look at that, close it off somehow so he wasn’t dangling wires at least. He washed Bucky all over, soaping himself up occasionally so that Bucky could help rub the soap in before rinsing it off. He washed Bucky’s hair and hummed happily as Bucky rubbed suds through his. 

Soon they were clean and the grime from fighting and being on the run was running down the drain. Bucky’s hand found it’s way to Steve back again, pulling them a little closer until they were almost touching. 

“Can-… Can I-?” Bucky started, looking up to Steve with uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Yes.” Steve whispered. “Please.” He needed the contact, he needed to feel Bucky there. 

Bucky closed the distance, their chest touching, slick against each other from the water. He held him close and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and they simply stood there like that. Steve quickly realised how much he’d needed this, ending up clinging tight to Bucky as the water still ran down their backs. The embrace meant as much as the kiss they’d only just shared, a different type of intimacy where they were supporting each other, bodily as well as emotionally. He hugged him a little tighter.

“I haven’t had a hug in so long.” Bucky whispered, and his voice made Steve’s chest hurt. 

“I’ll never let go if you don’t want me to.” He whispered back, making Bucky chuckle. 

“Maybe when we need to get out the shower.” Bucky said back, taking a deep breath before nuzzling into Steve’s hair, the way he used to when Steve was so much shorter than him. “Give me a few seconds.” 

“All the time you need.” Steve said softly, rubbing Bucky’s back gently as he held him. He let Bucky just relax into the gentle touch, the feeling that he wouldn’t be hurt and he wouldn’t be punished, that he was allowed simple pleasures like this. 

“I never thought I’d be away from you,” Bucky whispered. “Thought we’d spend our lives together, be dead by now probably.” 

“Yeah,” Steve whispered. “Me too. But we’re together now. We can be together from now on.” 

“Steve-“ Bucky started, but Steve cut him off.

“I know you’re going into cryo again.” Steve whispered. “But I’m not leaving Wakanda, and you’ll be back soon. We’ll be together.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Bucky mumbled, smiling against his skin. 

“Kept me alive for twenty years?” Steve teased, moving so he could look at him. “Had my back through every stupid stunt I’ve ever pulled.” 

“Yeah, well back in the day what we were to each other was counted as a stupid stunt.” Bucky said softly, moving his hand to cup Steve’s cheek. “I guess there’s not much way to tell if something’s stupid or brave.” 

“Sometimes it’s both.” Steve said, smiling before leaning in to kiss him. It was slow, soft, but slowly Bucky began pressing a little more. 

“Stevie,” He whispered against his lips, feeling Steve’s breath come out in a soft sigh. “Stevie I haven’t-… been so long…” He moved so Steve’s back was pressed against the wall of the shower. 

“I’m here.” Steve whispered back. “We’re here together. I’m yours, anything you want.” His voice cracked a little as Bucky rocked his hips forward against Steve’s hip, desperate and uncoordinated but firm. 

“Want you.” Bucky groaned, and Steve could feel him getting hard, water slicking their skin a little so when Bucky rocked forward he slid with little resistance. “I’m not- Didn’t even jerk off, the whole time, didn’t think about wanting things like that-“

“You can want them now.” Steve whispered, cutting him off before he delved too deep into his memories about Hydra. “You can have them now.” The sound Bucky made in reply was broken, his hand now clinging to Steve’s shoulder as he rutted against him, small movements but each one with a purpose. “Come here Buck,” Steve whispered, wanting to make this better for him. 

He slowly guided Bucky so their cocks were lined up with each other, wrapping a large hand around both of them and slowly beginning to rub them together. Bucky was shaking ever so slightly, holding himself up with the hand on Steve’s shoulder. When he looked up at Steve his eyes were dark. 

“Kiss me.” Bucky whispered. “I need- I-“

“It’s okay,” Steve whispered, bringing Bucky in close for a kiss. Bucky slowly relaxed, stopped shaking and moaned into Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned back, still taking in the fact that this was Bucky and they were really together. The years of waiting won out before long, and Bucky gasped as he came, almost like he was shocked by it. Steve rubbed him through it slowly, kissing him the whole time until he felt him slump and whimper. He moved his hand away and just held him, rubbing his side gently. 

“I’ve got you.” He whispered. “I’ve got you Buck, you’re safe here.” He sucked a breath in when he felt Bucky’s hand wrap around his cock. He didn’t waste any time, moving quickly from the start. Bucky nestled his head on Steve’s shoulder, kissing his neck gently as he quickly jerked him to his orgasm. Steve could feel him smiling against his skin when he came, a sort of satisfaction at how Steve gripped at him and moaned as he climaxed.

They stood there for a moment, both held up by the wall now as well as holding each other. Bucky was still kissed Steve’s neck softly, slowly moving up until he was kissing his lips again. 

“I love you so much.” Bucky whispered, smiling into the small kisses. 

“I love you too Buck.” Steve whispered back, lingering further into the kisses and letting the water wash away any mess they’d caused. 

Bucky was the first to pull back, his eyes softer than they had been before. 

“Lets get dry.” He said, squeezing Steve’s shoulder and pulling away from the shower. Steve turned it off, stepping out to get towels for them both. 

“Do you want me to help dry you?” He asked, getting a small nod from Bucky.

“Seems like I’m useless one handed.” Bucky said dryly. 

“Not useless.” Steve said. “Even though you’re not being used for anything. You’re just getting used to how to work around it.”

“You should ask them to work on a new arm for me.” Bucky said, moving forward so that Steve could dry his chest and back, making sure to be gentle. “They might have it done by the time I wake up again.” 

“They might have it done before you go to sleep.” Steve said softly. It was easier to say it that way, that Bucky would just be napping until they’d worked out how to get him control of his own mind.

“No, I want them to work on the cryo chamber before the arm.” Bucky said firmly. “Make me safe before you give me a weapon.” Steve almost argued back, but he realised it wouldn’t go anywhere so he kept his mouth shut, towelling Bucky’s legs before beginning to dry himself off.

“I’m exhausted.” He said softly, realising how true it was as he said it. They’d done a lot, and he’d not really let any of it catch up to him until now. It crashed into him and he couldn’t imagine how Bucky must be feeling. The other man only nodded in agreement. 

“Straight to bed I think.” He said. “We can talk later.” There was a lot of weight in that sentence, but Steve didn’t think he could process it all right now. They had so much to talk about, the future, the past, who they were now and, he guessed, who they were to each other. They had time before Bucky went into cryo, time to talk about what they needed from each other. But right now, his eyes were closing and his body was slumping. 

He threw the towel to the side, taking Bucky’s hand in his own to head to the large bed. They didn’t bother with any clothing, they’d seen it all, felt it all, before. Bucky kept his stump of a metal arm away from Steve, letting him curl up against his right side and wrapping his remaining arm around his shoulders. 

They lay in silence for a moment, before Steve felt the press of Bucky’s lips on his forehead. 

“We’re gonna sort this out Buck.” He whispered. “You’re not gonna be in there for long.”

“I won’t be going in there for a while anyway.” Bucky reminded him. How long did it take to design and build a cryo chamber? Not long enough, however long it was. “Don’t worry about that now Stevie.” Bucky said, interrupting his train of thought. “I’ve got you, we’re together. Just think about that babydoll.” The pet name made Steve’s chest feel warm, melting in Bucky’s embrace. “Sleep.” Bucky said quietly but firmly, and Steve could already feel himself drifting off. 

“You too.” Steve whispered. “Be here when I wake up?” He asked, not sure if Bucky would want more space than that. 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else Stevie. Long as you promise the same for me.” Bucky whispered, pressing another kiss to his hair before falling silent. 

“Always.” Steve whispered back, the word lazy with sleep. He wanted to think all this through, but with Bucky’s shoulder under his head and Bucky’s soft breathing in his ear, he fell asleep before he even worked out what to think about.


End file.
